Sacred Stones and the Tactician
by SilverKnight17
Summary: this is about the game of Fire Emblem Sacred Stones, I have added a tactician to the story, so there will be a little change to it.
1. Chapter 1

-I don't owned the story of Fire Emblem Sacred Stones

-I might copy some parts of other movies and stories that I come across with

-Also for the battle scenes I might not talk about the battle scenes, but I probably going to mention the strategic ways of Tiberius but probably not all of them, and I might talk about some battles but not tall of them either

-Forgive me if the story is bad, it's going to be hard to mention all the characters in the game. So I might forget some characters, remind me if I miss some.

Now onto the story!

Now this is where the story begins

-and that is checkmate!

-curses

We see two men inside an inn, playing chess in the dining room. One young man in specific had messy black hair, his eyes deep blue like the ocean. On his back, through the gap between his cloak and inner clothing are two katanas. His clothing is very much like a ninja but without the hood, his mask is under his chin, and the cloak he wears is dark blue. Which also conceals is entire clothing including is most of the image of his katanas, a small telescope, his throwing knives, a small pouch which includes some money and a regular knife. Everything is concealed except for his boots that were also black. (Yeah I know to much dark colors huh?) The other man had his head down weeping for the loss of the game….. And his money.

-how many does that make you?

-that's 13 times I have beaten you in chess my friend, and 13 times you have lost money.

-yeah well don't get to cocky, so by the way where are you from? From the looks of it you weren't from Magvel are you?

-yes sir, I came from a different country across the ocean from here. Just came here by myself when I was the only one left of my family.

-I'm sorry to hear that

-its fine, I just came here to start a new living.

-So where you heading?

-Might start going west from here

-I wouldn't head in that direction if I were you

The two men looked up to see and old lady, with a frown on her face, who was the older of the inn.

-whys that?

-Rumor has it that there is an invasion going on at Renais from Grado.

The other men looked horrified

-Grados invading Renais? Why on earth will they want to do that?

The older women shrugged and looked to the foreigner. The man drank his last cup of tea.

-don't worry about me ma'am, I'm used to danger, I'll be fine

The other two looked at him with concern

-Seriously I'll be fine, thank for letting me in to stay and for the wonderful tea. Here my friend is you money back, looks like you'll need it.

He pays the other man back his winnings and he also paid the older women the payment for the hospitality. As he left the other men shouted

- WAIT! You didn't even tell us you name!

The foreigner looked and called back

-The names Tiberius! Remember it well!

Yep so that's the first chapter tell me what you think. If you have any questions or suggestions, I'll try my best to answer them


	2. Chapter 2

In the Castle of Renais

We see a couple of two generals in the front. Behind them is a teal hair man sitting a throne. In front of him is a young woman who has light blue hair. With her are a young blonde horseman blonde haired, and another horseman with red hair. They were talking until an exhausted soldier coming up to the man on the throne.

- Your Majesty, I bear bad news. The castle gate has been breached, Emperor Vigarde's forces are within the castle walls.

-I understand

-The garrison has fallen. We've lost contact with Prince Ephraim and can expect no aid from his men. Your majesty, what are we to do?

-…. What else can we do? Order your men to lay down their arms.

The soldier went back outside, while the young, light blue haired woman walked up to the king.

-Father….

-Eirika. Are you wearing that bracelet I gave you?

-Yes, I have it right here.

-Good. Seth.

The red haired man came up to him

-Yes, your majesty?

-take Eirika and head for Frelia. King Hayden is an honorable man. I trust he will keep you safe.

-understood. And what of your Majesty?

-me? I shall remain here. We have long held Grado among our dearest allies, yet now, they attack? I must know why. Am I somehow responsible for this? Have I erred in my leadership? Renais is mine to guide… How could I have failed her so?

Eirika looked horrified at her father's plan

-father you can't stay! You mustn't! If you remain behind then so shall I!

The king looked at Seth

-go now Seth! Ride! Taker her to Safety!

Seth rode up to her and took her up behind him on his horse

-father!

- forgive me, your highness

As Seth and the blonde haired horseman rode off, the two remaining generals went to the king's side. Enemy soldiers went flying into the castle till they reach to the throne.

-Ephraim, Eirika ….. You must survive.

The two horsemen went out of the castle to the open fields. The blonde haired horse rider looked to Seth

-General Seth!

-Franz, ride ahead and bring word of our coming to Frelia. A single rider has better odds passing unseen by Grado's men. Convey to the throne all that has happened here and petitioned for reinforcements.

-U-understood!

Franz rode off. Seth looked at Eirika who was standing on the ground.

-Princess Eirika we must--- Quickly! Behind Me!

Eirika stood behind Seth as squad of wyvern riders came to them. The one that looks to be leader came to them closer. He had long, paled blue hair, with bags under his eyes.

-you there, with the girl. Tell me, would that be the wayward princess of Renais? Well, this must be my lucky day. You're a dead man. The wench goes with me.

-Never!

The wyvern rider came too him. Seth took the first strike, but wyvern rider dogged the attack and counterattacked him leaving a deep gash on his right shoulder. Seth flinched in pain

-Ahhh…. No!

He quickly rescued Eirika and rode off fast as he could. The wyvern rider looked at him with an evil smile on his face.

-Such terrible wounds, and still he holds his duty? How entertaining. Fly away little man. Fly away. Try to outrun death. More time to savor the hunt… and the kill.

Seth kept on riding until he saw a bridge not far from where he is. Right now he is probably in a pass between two mountains, with a couple of trees here and there. He dropped of Eirika and looked at here

-Princess Eirika! This way! I can see no more of Grado's men. If we made it this far, we've surely earned a moment's rest. Please forgive my grabbing you so…. Brusquely earlier.

He looked ashamed. Eirika looked at him and smiled

-Don't be foolish Seth, if it weren't for you, I would have never made it out of the castle, you are the reason I'm still alive. You have my gratitude. And whoever that man was, he was clearly after me…..It's my fault that you received such a grave wound. Allow me to treat it I---

-Your highness, I can't allow an injury like this to be an obstacle. We have more matters to attend to. We must press on to Frelia. We must fulfill his majesty's wishes.

-…I wonder how my father fares alone in the castle. Do you think he's safe? And what of my brother on the Grado Front? We've heard nothing from him for days.

-King Fado and Price Ephraim are both valiant and brave men. I doubt even the might of the Grado Empire can hold them in check. More important to me, your highness, is that you look to your own safety. How sad the two of them would be if something were to happen to you. We must reach Frelia to ensure the day of your happy reunion.

-yes, of course, you're right. Until I am reunited with my father and brother, I must not despair. Come, Seth. Let us go.

Seth rode ahead a little to get a better view of the road upon the bridge.

-Once we cross that bridge, we will be in Frelia, near Border Mulan. Let us proceed Princess Eirika.

She walked up to him while he was saying this.

-Your Highness, I won't lie to you, this will not be an easy ride.

He hands her a rapier while talking

-Please take this rapier. If something should happen to me, you must continue to Frelia, alone if need be.

-You there! Renais dogs! Where do you think you're going!

The pair looked at the source of the noise. There they saw a couple of fighters of Grado. Seth looked at Eirika.

-Grado's men… stand back Princess Eirika.

-Its all right Seth, My brother has taught me something of swordplay. I will stand with you. Lets' go

-Yes you're Highness

Not far from where they are, we see Tiberius walking down a mountain path whistling happily. He looked at his money pouch.

-hmmm, if I keep giving money back, I will die of starvation later on. Hmm? What's that over there?

He climbed over to see a couple of people fighting.

-hmm looks like a battle, a couple of ax men against a horse rider and a young women. By the look of the young women, the way she is dressed, I expect she is of royalty. Her sword style is unique yet kind of sloppy, but looks she got great potential if she practices. Now that horse rider hmmm, nice kill, but kind off balance. Ahh I see, he's wounded. Ouch that must have been some cut, from a spear by the looks of it. Oh? Those two are winning despite the odds.

-heheheheheh

-hmm?

Tiberius looks over and sees two ax men not far from his position looking down at the women.

-When she gets in position I'll kill her!

-no I want to kill her!

-no me!

-no me!

-no me!

Tiberius frowns

-"Yeah like that's going to happen"

After Seth slain another fighter he looks at the field. He saw one fighter left which was the leader.

- All that's left is their leader…….

The leader looked at his fallen men. And looked at Seth who said something

-What was that? Do you think you can take me wretched lordling? You didn't even kill all my men yet!

He smiles evilly at the princess and the paladin

-two more of my men are in hiding somewhere, and they will kill you when you least expect it!

Eirika and Seth tensed. Suddenly two bodies fell on the ground from the sky. One was sliced from the throat, the other one had two deep gashes on his chest. The leader looked horrified

-My men

-yeah, you see they were about to kill the young beautiful lady over there and I just had to kill those two.

The three looked up to the source of the noise. On top of the smaller boulders they see a messy black haired boy with blue eyes and a blue cloak. He flipped down next to the bodies. The leader looked at him angrily

-arrrgg you will be the first two die!

He charges at the cloaked man. Then out of nowhere a small knife was thrown at the leader's throat killing him instantly. Seth and Eirika looked at the cloaked person to see he didn't move at all

-wow

-he is really skilled

The cloaked man went over to retrieve the knife, flick the blood away and looked at them

-Are you two alright?

Both nodded,

-good, good

Eirika walked forward and asked

-sorry, but who are you?

-my apologies my name is Tiberius and you two are?

-well my name is-

-your Highness do you think it is wise to tell them who we are

-its alright, it feels I can trust, besides he did saved us after all

-very well then

-pleasure to meet you Tiberius, my name is Eirika, Princess Eirika of Renais and this is Seth

Seth nodded, while Tiberius smiled

-well it's a pleasure to meet you both, but what are two high class people such as yourselves doing here fighting men like them. He pointed to the dead bodies as he said.

-well you see -------

After a half an hour or so. Tiberius looked at them and nodded

-I see, well I am sorry to hear that, I hope that the rest of the trip goes smoothly.

Eirika looked at him

-what about you?

-me well I not sure where exactly know where I am going

The other two sweat dropped. And Eirika thought of an idea

-well how about that you come with us, by the look of the way you dress, I say you are quite a swordsman, and we could certainly use your help

-do I? well I'm also a tactician myself

-even better what about you Seth? What do you think?

- I agree your Highness, a tactician will certainly help us on our way to Frelia

-then it is agree! Let's get going then!

Both Eirika and Seth nodded and off they went

Before you say anything,

Yeah I copy some parts of the speech from the game, so credit goes to the creator of the game

So tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

-so where are you from?

-well I came from a different country across from the ocean from here, if that is what you are asking.

We find Tiberius, Eirika, and Seth coming closer to Frelia with every step they take. Seth and Eirika were asking Tiberius questions about himself while he asked about some facts of the country, the rulers, and other stuff

-fascinating

-yes, well- oh? Looks like there are couple of men near that castle.

Seth looked at where Tiberius was looking

-those are Grado's men!

-hmmm

Tiberius took out his telescope and looked onto the field.

-well looks like there is a couple of fighters, a couple of regular soldiers, a knight and what's this?

Eirika looked at him

-what is it?

-a young girl about your age, with blue hair in a ponytail

-what!? Let me see…. That's Tana!

-who?

-a Princess of Frelia, Seth answered

-interesting, well looks like we have to help her then huh?

-obviously

-right now lets see, it think its wise, that Eirika will take those fighters out, but go to that forest over there to for an advantage. Seth and I will take out some of the other fighters and the regular lance soldiers. Seth nodded

-a fine plan, but do you think it's safe to leave the princess alone

- Thank you for your concern Seth but I'll be fine. I should be quick enough for these brutes.

-the we agree, lets go

The other two nodded and charged. Eirika was able to take most of the fighters in the trees with swift attacks. With his horse, Seth was able to take out most of the men with speed. Tiberius was able to kill some men with throwing knives. Then unexpectedly, more of Grado's men came of behind. One of them surprised Tiberius and almost killed him if not for a familiar blonde horseman.

-thank you but who are you?

-My name is Franz, I was sent by Seth to Frelia to get reinforcements to guard Princess Eirika. So the question is who are you?

-The names Tiberius, I was requested to join your group by your princess herself.

-really? Well glad to have met you

-likewise, now enough chitchat lets finish the rest of these beasts

-all right

Also Tiberius met a knight from Frelia named Gilliam who was the reinforcement while taking care of a couple of lance soldiers. As the last Grado soldier felled the group looked to the leader guarding the gate. The leader, named Breguet, looked at his fallen men then to the group.

-Bah, what a worthless lot of curs I've been assigned!

Tiberius looked at him thinking of an idea

-Gilliam! Confront him and draw him out of the gate! Seth, Franz ride and circle and attack from the behind! Eirika you stay here with me, you have done enough today as it is.

In truth Eirika does look tired after fighting all those fighters. When the leader had fallen, the group went in to rest and rescued the Frelia Princess Tana When they found her Gilliam went up to her.

-Princess Tana

-Sir Gilliam… I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you such trouble

-It was no trouble, I live to serve, Princess.

-Tana!

-Eirika!

Gilliam stood aside as two friends braced each other.

-I can't believe it's you!

-as do I, but what are you doing so far from Castle Frelia?

-I was worried when I heard Renais has fallen, so I came over to get you myself. I'm glad you are alright, but wait where is your brother Ephraim?

-I wish I knew

-Oh you still no word huh? Oh wait whose this?

She look pointed over to Tiberius who was talking to the other men. Eirika called him and beckoned to come over to them.

-This man is Tiberius, he's the man who led and helped us into the previous battle. He's a swordsman as well as a tactician.

Tana looked at him and smiled

-oh that's nice, it's a pleasure to meet you

-Like wise ma'am

He bowed lightly

She looked at Eirika

-we should go, father would to be happy that your safe and maybe he will know about some information about your brother

-thank you Tana

In the Castle of Frelia

A light brown haired man (I think Hayden hair is that color sorry if its not) came into the room where Tana, Eirika, Tiberius and their other companions are there.

-Tana! Thank goodness that you're safe, I was worried that when I heard you were attacked at Border Mulan. Don't do that ever again please!

-Father please don't be mad. Look who I have brought with me! Eirika you can come out now!

Eirika and Seth went up to the man, while Franz came behind. Tiberius went to a wall near them, leaned against it, and closed his eyes listening carefully. As Eirika went up to the man

-King Hayden it's good to see you even in this dark time

-ah Eirika it's good to see you as well. It does my heart good to see that you are safe and sound.

-yes I was able to escape before Renais fell.

- ah yes I have received news of King Fado

-is my father well? Is he safe?

-I am sorry to say, that King Fado did not survive during the fall of Renais

-no it cannot be

She started weeping as Tana came over to comfort her. Seth closed his eyes and became silent while Franz bowed his head and also became silent. King Hayden started talking again

- But be rest assured that Grado will pay for their crimes. This is Frelia's promise. Eirika why don't you go and rest you must be exhausted.

She became silent thinking of something while Seth came up to Hayden

-King Hayden do you know the whereabouts of Ephraim's disappearance?

-Yes I have received news that Ephraim and his forces hounds at the enemy at every turn. News also said that he is somewhere in Renvall.

Eirika interrupted him

-King Hayden, I thank you for your hospitality but I think it would be best if I leave and go find my brother.

Hayden and Tana looked in shock, Seth and Franz stared at her. Tiberius opened his eyes to look at her. Hayden spoke.

-I can't allow that, that plan is suicidal, I know how you feel but that will also make me betray of Fado's memory of letting harm come to you. Please stay here and leave it to my men

-I know, but just know my father fell and now my brother is in danger, I must save him even though risking my own life.

-You must know I have no men to spare. My son Prince Innes is now going to confront Grado's forces. And also Renais has no army. Grado destroyed it and your two knights and…. As the matter of fact who are you?

He looked at Tiberius. Tiberius saw that everyone was looking at him. He went up to Hayden and bowed.

-my name is Tiberius; it is an honor to meet you King Hayden.

Eirika spoke up

-he is a swordsman and a tactician by trade. He is also the one who helped us in liberating the fort of Border Mulan

-indeed? Well the pleasure is mine. And thank you for helping rescuing my daughter

Tana looked up to her father and pouted. Several chuckled and Hayden looked at Eirika

-not matter the skill of your men, it is still suicidal. Are you still determined to go?

- yes, with the deepest apologies

- (sighs) just like your father eh? Well how can I say no to such determination? Very well then Vanessa!

A green haired woman came up to him

-Here you highness!

-Moulder!

Next a brown haired man with a brown moustache came up to him

-you called my King?

-Gilliam!

Gilliam came to him

-yes sire?

-You three must travel with Eirika to help her retrieve and help her brother behind the enemy lines.

-hmm quite a task you have given us my king (Moulder)

-nevertheless we will perform the task despite any obstacle (Vanessa)

-our lives are yours (Gilliam)

-these people are several of the most brave and valiant people Frelia has. It would be no doubt they will help with your quest greatly. Also supplies will be given to you and a convoy to carry the supplies for you during your travels.

-King Hayden I- thank you

-no, save the thanks when you returned with you brother

-yes your highness!

-may I suggest that you leave first thing in the afternoon? It is pretty late and also another suggestion is that your tactician takes care of buying supplies with the money we provided in the market?

-me? That's kind of a lot of pressure your highness.

-I'm sure you will do fine

Eirika looked at him and smiled.

-don't worry Tiberius I'll help you go shopping for supplies

- me too!

-Tana?

- I want to help too, besides it might be fun!

-Fine you both can go, we will start early in the morning all right?

Both nodded. Hayden smiled

-very well then, Tana, please send our guests to their rooms

Everybody followed Tana, and as Tiberius was about to leave Hayden walked up to him

-Be careful of Tana, Tiberius she can go well a little insane on shopping. And she spends a lot of money So be mindful of the money. Even though she has her own

-no worries you're Highness; it can't be that bad right?

-ooooh, Eirika look at that one over there, isn't it beautiful?

-Tana look at this dress isn't it pretty? (a very un-Eirika character I know)

Tiberius sweat dropped looking at the both of them. As they are walking down the market street

-"are women always like this when shopping?"(and to you female readers out there I'm not trying to be offensive or anything, I'm just writing)

-Tana, Eirika how about we spend 30 minutes in free shopping, and then we go back to serious shopping for supplies alright?

Both girl nodded and ran out of sight knowing that Tana had money to spend with. Tiberius sighed and looked at the fruit vendor

-hmm I wonder if they have it, ahhh success! They do! Excuse me sir?

The owner of the vendor walked up to him

-yes?

-I will have 2 bags of your fresh pears.

-5 gold pieces please

-"be using my own money on this, can't be spending on the supplies money" here you go

-thank you very much, have a good day

-like wise

Tiberius then walked around some more until he met Tana and Eirika. Both looked like they each bout a dress, though Eirika won't be wearing it for some times, so Tana would be saving it on rare special occasions. Then they went on shopping for supplies, specifically weapons, medicine (like vulnerary), and tents, food will be provided in the castle. Also Tiberius bought a couple of notebooks, quills and inkbottles to take notes in after battles. After they finished they went back to the castle and stored the supplies in the cart.

During the after hours Eirika and her company started getting, readying their clothing, armor, horses, pegasus and weapons. Right now we're in a room topless holding out his cloak in front him.

-bah look at the state of this thing? Well I guess I can't wear it anymore. Used to be a very fine cloak too.

-Tiberius I was wondering if I can talk to ahhh!

-Princess Eirika!

The door was quickly shut, through the door Tiberius can here Eirika's voice

-I am very sorry Tiberius! I should have knocked.

-no worries your highness, just wait for a moments please

Outside Eirika was clutching her chest with one hand very red in the face. After seeing his much toned body she almost passed out .Several minutes later

-okay you can come in now

Eirika opened the door and walked in. Inside she saw Tiberius without his cloak and blush a little. He handsome without his cloak, showing his figure. Now we see Tiberius in his ninja clothing, but it doesn't have a v shape hole on top, also the clothes are tight but loose a little including his pants. But the top did show his muscles. The top clothing also had a long golden dragon spiraled around is right arm and shoulder. They were not a lot but it was noticeable. He still had his two katanas strapped on his back align with each other showing in the same diagonal direction. Also has a black belt wish held his knifes, his, a small money pouch and on the back of the belt was a dagger. He still has his mask under his chin. Next to him lying on the ground was a bag carrying is other stuff of supplies

-So what do you want to talk about? You're Highness

-Eirika is fine, Tiberius, you gained that right to call me that at least

-Very well then

-Tiberius, after you saved us back near the bridge to Border Mulan why did you decided to join us?

-hmm well hard to tell, but the best way to explain is, well I just had a feeling I had too

-?

- when I first saw you, I had a feeling that you were destined for something great, and looks like you are going to be destined for something great.

She blushed

-what do you mean I am destined for something great? I'm nothing special

-hahaha of course you are! You are the Princess of Renais! And what I meant was that you are going to be a great part in helping end this war.

-do you think I will able to see my brother again?

-of course, you heard the others he'll be fine and you will be able to be reunited with him again.

She smiled and hugged Tiberius, shock even Eirika herself at this gesture. Tiberius smiled and hugged her back.

-I have only met you for a short time and yet I feel that I am somehow close to you

-I feel the same way somehow, he whispered.

He released her at the same time as she released him. He picked up his bag

-well should we get going?

She nodded. The both left the room and went downstairs. Then they both went outside of the castle to see that everyone is waiting for them. Eirika looked at them as Tiberius went to put his bag in the convoy.

-is everyone ready?

They all nodded.

-be careful Eirika!

Eirika smiled at Tana

-we will, now then everyone lets move on

Everyone nodded and left to find and rescue Ephraim. Little did they know that this journey will give them a deeper understanding of what this war is really about.

So what do you think, I'm sorry of the change of personalities of some characters and the way they speak. I know I copy some character speeches from the game, so some of the credit goes to the creators of the game.

So send me your opinions


	4. Chapter 4

As the group left Frelia, their first stop was at a remote village named, Ide, which used to be part of Renais. As they went, they couldn't but imagined what pain Renais is in right now.

Right now we see the group nearing the village. Eirika was talking to the new companions, while Seth and Franz were taking point and also talking. Tiberius was walking besides talking to Gilliam while munching happily on a pear.

-Seth had made a map route for us, in order to get to Renvall quickly. We will travel south and pass through the lands of Serafew, into Grado territory.

Moulder looked over the map

- a fine plan, that is if we are able to avoid run-ins with the enemy.

Vanessa looked at Eirika. As Gilliam and Tiberius was walking closer

- Princess Eirika, would it be alright if I scout ahead? I will be able to see if there are any enemy troops

-yes I think it will be alright, what do you think Tiberius?

-yes, but if you see enemy bowman fly to the ground immediately

-yes I shall, I will prove that I'm prove my worth

She flew off while Eirika looked at Moulder

-She seems very… sincere

-yes quite

Vanessa flew passed two villages to the nearby mountains. There she saw over the mountains and a couple of more villages. One was all the way to the south while another one was in the north. Then she saw a group of bandits coming from another field of mountains. A couple of bandits went to the north village and pillaged it. There she saw a man with a beard with an ax with a younger boy with a hatchet coming out of the destroyed village. The young boy looked like he had a small gash on his arm. Suddenly after a few moments, the older man said

-Please! Someone help my son!

-hm this looks serious. I must report back to Princess Eirika at once

She flew back to the group who were near the nearby two villages. She flew down to Eirika.

-your highness to the east a village was attacked by bandits

-bandits!

-we should probably avoid them as much as possible

-yes Moulder, but I can't let innocent people die, Vanessa what of the people?

-there is a man and a young boy. The boy looks hurt.

-Tiberius what do you think we should do?

Everyone looked at him while he was munching and thinking at the same time.

-Vanessa, is there any other villages besides the other two here?

-yes there is another village just south of here over the mountains.

-right here is what we do; Eirika and I will go look to these other two villages and warn them of bandits. Seth you will go to the south village to warn them. Vanessa you will rescue the boy first then drop him off here, where Moulder will wait here and heal him. After you drop him off, rescue the other man and bring him here. Gilliam there is a small pass there. Head near the trees and prevent any bandits to cross, while Franz will hide in the trees and help you take them out in speed. Everyone has their orders?

They all nodded. Tiberius threw away the pear core

-then lets get going then!

Then everyone was off. Tiberius went to the village to warn them of bandits attacking.

-Excuse me?

-yes what can I do for you?

Tiberius turns to see, a girl with brown hair with pigtails

- yes, you see there is-

-a most wonderful man rescued me today, he gave me this elixir, he was a mercenary, here you take it, it looks like you are a mercenary yourself. So what were you saying?

-uhhhh, there are bandits attacking outside so I suggest you warn the rest of the village and to close the gates

-okay I'll tell them now, thank you!

-weird girl

Tiberius left the village to see not far from him, Eirika, Vanessa, and Moulder, with a man and a young boy. Moulder was healing the cut in the boys arm, Vanessa was talking to the man. Eirika turned and saw Tiberius walking towards them.

-Tiberius! We did as you instructed. The man is named Garcia and this boy is named Ross. Also I've met a Grado General in the village I went to, I didn't told her my real name, and she gave us this gem as a token in helping the village, then she left.

-alright, we'll take our minds off the general. Garcia, Ross, if you are willing to lend us your aid, then come with us as we go help that knight and horse rider, then we'll talk later.

Garcia and Ross nodded and all of them went to aid Franz and Gilliam. During the battle, Seth came back quickly took down a few archers. He told Tiberius of his warning to the village was a success, also they gave him a small token, which was a bottle of pure water, as a thank you for warning them. Finally the battle was over, during the time after the battle Moulder went to heal anyone that was injured. Tiberius flicked the blood off the blade of one of his katanas and sheaths it on his back.

-well that's done now to the other business.

He walked over to Eirika, who was talking to Garcia with Seth. Garcia spoke

-you saved my son, you have my thanks

-it's not necessary-

-wait hold on a moment…. Aren't you the Great Garcia, you fought for Renais some time ago?

Garcia was silent for a moment. Eirika looked at Seth with a confused look on her face

-Seth do you know this man?

-He was a troop commander for Renais for around 10 years ago. When I was a recruit, a lot of men used to talk about him. He was a fearless fighter. Master Garcia, you must know that our home is in danger right now. Can we ask to lend your arm for Renais again?

-I'm sorry, I can't. I'm retired now

-Master Garcia….

- I have spent so much time in serving Renais, I had no time for my family at all. During that time, my wife fell ill and died. She left me a son to watch over. At that moment I knew what had to be done. I promised on my wife's grave that I'll spend more time in protecting and caring for our son. I'm sorry.

-Father! What is this nonsense that I have been hearing about?

They looked to see Ross walking over to them. Tiberius looked worried

-oh dear

-Ross!

-If you're not going to help them, then I will! I am a fighter, I know I can do this!

-Ross what are you saying? I …

-Dad, please listen to me! I respect you more than any man in the world. I know you gave up your life as a soldier for me. I know that! But how can you throw away a big part of yourself? You are a warrior at heart and you can't give that up and be happy?

-….

-Dad look at me! Can't see that I'm not a child anymore? I'm a warrior like you! You can worry all you want, but I can take care of myself.

-Ross…

-You want to challenge me Father? I'm a fighter the best! I can take you

-Ross, you're right, you a good soldier Ross

Both of them smiled and they turned to Seth and Eirika. Garcia said

-Seth are you willing to accept these old bones of mine? Because my boy and I will fight.

-Dad

-it will be our honor for you to join us, welcome to the group

At sunset, the Eirika was talking to a man of the village.

-thank you for saving our village.

-no thanks is needed, your safety is rewarding enough.

-ahhh well, my that's a wonderful bracelet your wearing

-yes my father gave it to me

-you should be careful young lady, bandits are now everywhere likes its open season. It is certain that Renais has fallen. Grado has stolen our future. Our future lies in Prince Ephraim but rumor has it that Grado is coming close in destroying him. Pray to the Gods that doesn't happen.

After that he bid goodbye and left. While Eirika walked around the night thinking of memories of her brother. Suddenly a stranger bumped against her. And she fell lightly

-hey

-oh excuse me my apologies.

-that man

-your Highness are you alright?

-yes Seth I'm fine but oh?

-what is it

-my braclet...it's gone,

-what!? That man must have taken it, that thief! We must go and retrieve it

-Seth it's alright, it just a memento of my father, we must focus on rescuing my brother,

-no! I am terribly sorry but we must hurry and retrieve the item

And that he left in order to get the rest of the company into moving

-that was weird

so what do you think?


End file.
